It is worthier than the pizza
by Kagamitaigafan
Summary: KagamixReader a smutfic where the reader cant control her lewdness xD


**HI there : ) I'm not totally a writer and I'm an artist but I love to share this imagination from my mind.**

**This is Kagamixreader fanfic! A pervert FemReader**

**I'm sorry for the reader because of making you like this you will see later ;) **

**Enjoy reading :D**

**It is worthier than the pizza**

'Haah Ahh Nngh' is the only sounds that can be hear from your apartment place that is when a stranger try to listen through the walls of it.

It is 8 in the evening and you can't control yourself from your fucking lewdness. You in bed lying fidgeting your knees like crazy thinking of what to do. You decide to watch porn and shift your body from lying on the bed to get your iPod from the nightstand and search through it for an interesting story that you will be fantasizing later on.

You type Google and then click a porn site searching for a movie to watch. You see an interesting video through scrolling the screen of your iPod and clicking it made you shivers.

'It is a guy who delivers a pizza in an apartment.'

'He knocked the door three times and wait for a respond impatiently as a girl with big boobs appear in front of him. She standing there licking her lips trying to seduce him instead of getting that fucking pizza she ordered and pay him the shitty money. His crotch suddenly grabbed by one of her hand and he most likely jumping from that action he got and almost falling the pizza on the ground but luckily it didn't. But the pizza was tossed by the lady. And pull him closer to her as she whispered to his ear a word which can't be understand by watching the video without subtitle. Obviously you understood it of course she wanted to have sex because this is a freaking porn site.'

It is in the half of the video, your mouth flooded with saliva from watching that lewd scene on your lap while you're lying on the bed. Your hand made its way to your private part to rub it gently giving its needy to be fucked by your own fantasy. Later on you slip your hand inside your panty inserting a finger through your hole and made you squeezed the bedsheets. Giving yourself a thrust by a little finger making you need want more, a bigger you thought. Inserting two fingers made you cry a little bit but it didn't satisfy your needs. You stopped from doing a thing. You can't resist it anymore. You need a fuck buddy. 'How horny you are'

You sit beside your bed getting your phone and call some pizza store to order a pizza. The thought comes to your mind if that can happen in real life like you were crazy having a sex with a man you haven't met. You wait for the voice 'til somebody picked up the call and said 'blah blah' you replied '1 box of triple cheese pizza' and giving the address of the apartment the call had ended.

* * *

><p>You're on the living room sitting on a couch while fidgeting your knees. Hoping for a hot delivery guy to knock at the door.<p>

You're waiting patiently until someone knocks at the door. You prepared yourself before standing and made your way to the said door. You're somewhat nervous of the thoughts running through your mind. 'If he will be a certain hot guy then how will you react in front of him'

You open the door slowly as a guy appears in front of you.

"Good evening ma'am, here's the pizza you have ordered"

You hoped that his words seducing you but it is exact the opposite of what you want. But forget about it because he is much hotter than you thought. Your nervousness have gotten stronger which made you look awkward.

You are amazed at his red eyes gleaming in the night and a red with black hair blocking the view of his forehead. Thinking of him as a vampire and will bite your neck after receiving the pizza leading you two of having sex. It drives you crazy seeing his polo shirt revealing a slight view of his collar bone and holding the pizza box as high as his head which made his bicep solid.

He is standing there a little bit confused of seeing you lost of thoughts and words waiting for your response. Until you're back in your conscious mind, you took the pizza box from his grip stuttering a thank you.

He arched an eyebrow by your sudden stuttering of words and actions.

"I'm sorry ma'am if it took you to wait longer than you should."

"No, its okay" you said "here" and added giving the money.

Like a romantic movie where the rain will fall causing him not to leave. Your instincts were right. The roofs started to make a sound coming from the raindrops which made you smirked in triumph. 'This is my chance' you thought' You pull him holding his wrist to get inside. He said he needs to leave before the rain could get stronger.

"No, stay here for a while"

"But-" he protests

"It will only soaked you wet" you cut his words.

He scratches his back of head by your commands.

* * *

><p>He was sitting on the couch. You decided to open the pizza and sit besides him.<p>

"No thanks" he said offering him a slice of pizza

You frowned taking a bite of it. You get your iPod located at the top of the table. You sat there opening the screen light. The sounds of the iPod where moanings, and the view of it is very lustful. Quickly clicking the home button in embarrassment forgetting that you haven't stop the video yet and that it appears when you open the screen.

He can't stop from smirking until when you looked at him. You gaze at him of 'why are you smirking from that moment look' so he said 'sorry' in returned.

You quickly went to the kitchen and place the pizza box on the stand in excuse of hiding your pure embarrassment a while ago. Of course you don't want him to see your face burning red from the sexual tension and from that embarrassing moment.

His thoughts were ramaging of ideas and assumptions. He also thinks of you this as a plan from getting the hint of what he saw 'a delivery boy using the pizza carton hole holding his dick while the girl blowing him'. It made him a boner thinking of you two doing it. He admitted that fucking you would be so hot with your sexy body and pretty face. He shakes his head. 'No thinking that kind of thing

Slightly recovering from embarrassment you look from afar you see his face is also as red as his hair and holding his crotch like it was about to explode. You liked it you thought to yourself but you were controlling yourself not to be look like a slut.

You decided to go back and sit after you had calmed yourself.

On your way you slipped your foot and you screamed not knowing what it caused you to. A large hand holding firmly your waist. You also took a hold of him your arm clung around his neck and the other one is Oww God dangerously having a 'hold' of his crotch. He's sitting on the couch while you're straddling him on his lap. Your both hands unconsciously tighten its grip. You release of his hold and standing after realizing that you grabbed his crotch 'fully' and feel his hardness. Both of your face was burning not trying to look at each other's eyes.

"I- I-I'm sorry" he stuttered.

"N-No! I'm the one who owe you a sorry" you replied quickly almost mixing the words.

You feel your down is wet. You are sexually aroused due to the events.

He then stands and about to leave but your body and your hands stop him in his track working faster than your brain.

"U-Uh, n-now what…?"

Then you pull his head locking both your lips made him shock. Tip of your toe standing due to the height of this man.

He returned the kiss and this time it is sensual and steamy. He bites your lower lip allowing him to go in as you open your mouth. His tongue fucking the inside of your mouth.

'He is a good kisser, I bet he is also good in bed'

"Hmm" you moaned in his lips as both mouth break the connection getting some air to breathe

"Can you please don't leave and-" your begging stopped due to his sudden movement.

Your one thigh held up beside his hips. You can feel his hard member poking at your stomach.

"What's your name?" asking you with his husky voice.

"I-I'm Y/N" you said blushing and feeling his crotch twitch.

"I'm Kagami Taiga, in case of you're moaning my name later" he smirked. Your lust and desires raging 'he is expert in choosing such words like that you thought.

He kisses your ear and nibbling it.

"You never know of what you get into" he whispered still smirking and it gives you shivers down to your spine.

"On my b-bed" you suggest.

He carries your both legs while you hugging his neck smelling the scent makes you become more excited. Kagami walked through the stairs as if he knows where your bed is.

You both reached the second floor and you gestured where your room was.

He opened the door and you both entered the room.

* * *

><p>Kagami throws you on the bed.<p>

He leaned over you caressing and taking the scent of the crook of your neck

You pulled him closer so that to fulfill your hunger needed to be given as he grinds over your body.

Both lips locked receiving a deep passionate kiss. His tongue skillfully travels your hot and wet cavern while you tasting his delicious tongue. Saliva was exchanging to each other's mouth. Your mouth is watering with the kiss he's giving. Once he pulled out there was saliva connecting your mouths. His glistening eyes gazing at your e/c eye.

'His eyes are beautifully red like a vampire's eye'

"This is obstructing me from the view"

He removes your shirt smirking almost torning it apart.

Kagami then nibbled biting your soft skin from everywhere and he groaned grinding his body onto you. He reaches your bra and instantly removed it in one quick move as he clasps your boobs in excitement. Kagami's head travels from your neck to your breasts and sucking the flesh while you gripped his hair. His large hand pinching your nipple grabbing it wholly and the other part sucking by his mouth.

'Oww this is too much hotness I can die happy'

"hnng" he groaned and that sound made you wanted more."Remove your pants" he demanded as you do what he said.

His eyes were in excitement with the view of you

Kagami lower his head to met your wet panties.

His mouth absorbs the wetness of you and in an instant he removes your panties gliding down 'til it reaches your legs.

He is sucking his fingers seductively to tease you first. You can't help it. You need him to fill your hunger, your arousal, your lewdness.

"Stop it! Let's get started" you commanded him with your voice high. He chuckled "take it easy, this is not even the main part" with that he inserted one finger skillfully pushing and pulling it in and out and loosing the tightness of your inner wall while rubbing your clit with his thumb.

You let out a soft moan gripping his soft hair.

Kagami removed his hands and this time he uses his tongue to play with your wet entrance. He alternately licking it and pushing his tongue inside. Your hands gripping his hair tightly.

'I'm about to explode in a second if it will continue like this'

He inserted a finger along with his tongue and sucks your clit with his mouth.

"Nggh" he moaned

"Ahhh" as he repeatedly push his fingers inside

Finally, he stopped his sucking action then he push two fingers through you in exchange.

He starts to thrust it slowly gradually the speed became as fast as a gatling gun.

"Haah Ahh Nngh, m- more hng, more" you cried saying those words.

Then he slow down until Kagami stopped making you frowned.

"Let me use my bigger length" he then said

"We can't do it not removing those disgusting clothes"

"I got it"

Kagami stands on the floor besides the bed from leaning over you. You got a bonus strip show in front of you. Removing his shirt which reveal his hard muscles and delicious abs. Pulling down his pants in front of you to see his boxers with a large tent on it. You gulped.

"Like what you see?" he smirked. You nodded slowly

Kagami leaned over then he teases you rubbing his member at the flesh of your thighs. You hated it when he teases you. You groaned in frustration. You needed him now, right now!

"Please stop, I want you inside me now" you beg

He chuckled when you're begging for him to fuck you

He decided to pull off his boxers showing his large throbbing dick. Then you giggled in delight.

The tip of it touches your wet entrance as he positioned himself. He slowly push it through you gently not hurting you. You moaned. It is like heaven.

"Are you ready?" he asked caring, you nodded quickly.

Pleasure and painful mixed together when he is slamming inside you. You clutch the bed sheet as he rhythmically thrusts deeper. You arch your back every time he thrusts deeply touching your womb

"Ahhh", "Nngh" both of you were moaning.

Kagami grabs your legs holding it up, your head between it as he lean over face closer

"I like this missionary position"

"I ahh would like haah any position" you said mixing with moans

"Nnngh" he groaned louder when he thrusts his dick deeper

"Ahhh hhh Taiga T-taiga uh" you're needing air to breathe moaning his name furiously when he thrust faster than before hitting sweet spots that made you dug your fingernails on his back receiving another groans from him.

Your both lips met after you recover from panting with a passionate kiss deeply and not wanting to break while he's thrusting you like there is no tomorrow creating a creaking sounds of the bed.

Your lips then broke from kissing

"I-I'm c-coming, T-Taiga I'm coming" you said then you exploded coating his dick with fluids scratching his back with your nails.

After a few deep thrusts he shot his seed inside you and you feel the heat inside you. "AHhh" you both moaned loudly. You were seeing multiple number of stars.

He breaks from the connection pulling his length then laid his back besides you.

You both panting heavily catching your breath.

He finally said "That… hah…was so…hah… good" he said smiling and panting

You place your arm on his stomach "yeah" that was your last words before you fell into sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning<p>

You slowly open your eyes rubbing it.

'Having a good start of my new day' you thought

You scan the room to check if what happened after he left. It was cleaned up and the bed sheets were neat and without a trace of a sexual intercourse done. You're in clean and fresh clothes. Expecting it to be all messed-up you thought 'Is it only a dream? please no'

Then you saw a sticky note on the wall. You read it

'I need to go now, I am sure that I will be fired by the manager hehe thank you for the last night Y/N I hope we'll meet again someday btw Im sorry for stealing your panties, this will be my remembrance ;) -Kagami Taiga'

"BAKA" You smiled to yourself.

FIN : )

-UPDATED-

Im only practicing my English grammar there HEHE : )** I hope you enjoy Kagami Taiga **

See 'ya


End file.
